Cullen or Diggory?
by RoseVanVamp16
Summary: Cedric Diggory, GOF, is really Edward Cullen, Twilight. When the Cullens move back to Forks from Alaska, Edward goes to Hogwarts instead. But he needs a new identity, so he becomes Cedric. sorry, short summary. Longer one inside!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to give you a better summary.**

**Cedric Diggory **_**is really**_** Edward Cullen. When the Cullen's left Alaska and went back to Forks, Edward decides to go to Hogwarts instead. But he can't be Edward so he chooses a new name, Cedric Diggory **_**(please review and help me with ideas on why he chooses that name!)**_

**Takes place before Twilight / during Goblet of Fire**

**P.S. If you've seen the movies Twilight / GOF, you'd see why I chose it to be Edward / Cedric. The actor Robert Pattison plays both of these characters.**

**The whole story will be in Edwards POV (might change that later)**

**This is my first fanfic so help me along in the reviews. I LOVE constructive criticism! **

**If I don't get any review I might not actually write the story. So R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry about the AN as the first chapter. No body gave me any ideas for the story so I'm going this alone.**

**I'd like to thank **_**Nessle**_** for all the fanfic advice since this is my first! ON TO THE STORY!**

**Edward POV**

I was running along side Carlisle, Alice and Emmett through an extremely dark forest. It was 3am but that didn't matter because we never slept and we had great vision in the dark. Esme, Jasper and Rosalie were farther back than us. I was the fastest runner but I slowed down a little bit of the rest of my family. We were headed back to that stupid, little, rainy town of Forks. I liked Alaska much better and the cold didn't even bother me, or the rest of my family. The sun rarely came out, so we didn't have to hide. But we could never over stay our welcome, seeing as we didn't age.

So we were on our way back to Forks, when Carlisle stopped. I read his mind and he wanted me to stop too. I slowed to a halt. Alice knew what was about to happen through her visions, but Emmett didn't. He started to slow down, but Carlisle motioned for him to continue. When the others came, Carlisle told them to keep going and not to worry about us. He said that he would catch up later, but his thoughts showed that he had no intention of me going with him.

"Edward. I know you don't want to go back to Forks." He was using him fatherly voice. Even though he wasn't my father, the other and I treated him and Esme as parents.

"No really, its fine," I protested.

"Jasper told me how you fell about returning." Oh, right. Jasper and his stupid 'emotion detector'.

_And Alice had a vision of you running off somewhere once we arrived in Forks._ He added in his thoughts. My whole family did that a lot since I can read minds.

"It's just so… I don't know," I couldn't find the right word for it, small, crowded, bland, ordinary, none of them came even close to describing this horrid place. I sounded like a little kid, even though I haven't been one for over 100 years. Carlisle got a kick out of that.

"I know son, I have somewhere you can go. An old friend of mine was changed into a vampire a couple years after I was changed. We don't really keep in touch, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stayed with him for a few years."

"That would be amazing! Thanks Carlisle!" there I go again sounding like a little kid. "When should we tell him?" He let out a little laugh.

_I ran the idea by Alice already, and she told me you'd say yes, so I called him just before we left. He agreed._

"You will be enrolled at a wizarding school and he will act as your father."

"A WIZARDING SCHOOL! You've got to be kidding me!"

"They aren't normal humans, so you'll fit in better."

"What's me new 'Father's' name? And what will my name be, or am I still Edward?

"His name is Amos Diggory, and you will be Cedric Diggory."_ My great-great uncle was named Cedric, I thought it fit._

"Works for me. When do I leave?"

"Amos will meet you 300 miles south of this spot, at an old, abandoned gas station. You can't miss the place. It's in a huge clearing and it still reeks of gasoline. You and Amos can run from there to his place. He will get you what you need for your new school."

"What's my new school called?"

"Hogwarts," that was the stupidest name I'd ever heard of.

"You will start as a first year and work your way up. That way you can stay longer, if you want to. Fell free to come back and live with us in Forks anytime you like, and I really hope you come and visit. Esme's really going to miss you."

"of coarse I'll visit you. Tell Esme I'll miss her too, and I'll write all the time." I was about o start running south, when Carlisle's thought caught my attention. _Amos will give you an owl. You will send mail with that owl. They are like the wizard postmen. That's what all the wizards do. Have fun Edward! And please try not to stand out._

I nodded at Carlisle and started toward the gas station.

**Sorry that this chapter is kinda short. My other ones should be longer (I hope). Anyway, R&R! I love constructive criticism. Also I would love if you guys gave me more ideas for later on in the story, I'll try my hardest to use them!!!**

***Rose***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not getting very many reviews, so after this chapter I might stop. Plus I really need ideas. If you're going to review please put in advice for the story.**

**EPOV**

The forest was thick and dark. Going straight 300miles was impossible. I could have used my strength to move the brush, but it was easier to just run around it all.

On one of my longer detours, I smelt a small herd of deer not far from where I was standing. The other would be stopping to hunt farther down the path. I was supposed the hunt with them, but since I was no longer traveling with them, I decided I would make Amos wait just a little longer while I got a snack. Than I realized that Carlisle never mentioned Amos's diet. Carlisle insisted that anyone who lived with him follow his rules, no eating humans, only animals. But if Amos fed off humans, I didn't know if I could resist. I would become a monster again.

_No you will stick to your own diet. The one Carlisle raised you with._ I told myself, but I still wasn't sure I would be able to resist, more the reason to go hunting.

I took the thought out of my head and gave into my hunting instincts, I headed toward the deer. I took out one of the larger ones first and filled up. My second one was more of a struggle. _More fun, _I thought to myself. I finished off that deer and started chasing the next when an extremely more appetizing smell hit me, mountain lion, my favourite. He obviously smelt the deer too, and was coming down for his meal. Too bad he was about to become the meal.

The lion was much more satisfying than the deer. He filled me up enough to continue to the clearing, and to Amos.

Than suddenly, I stopped and turned around a couple times. I didn't know where I was. I usually had a great sense of direction. But right now, I was lost.

Suddenly, a thought caught my attention because I heard my name used in it. _Where is that stupid Edward kid? He should be here by now. I knew Carlisle was being a jerk again. I should never have trusted him. Ass-hole!!! Why the hell did I change myself for HIM?_ First of all, nobody talks, or thinks, about Carlisle that way. And second, what was up with the 'changed myself for him'? I'd have to ask later.

I followed the thought into a large clearing. Carlisle was right, a small, rotting, broken down gas station was situated right in the middle of the clearing. And it reeked of horrific, old gasoline.

Amos was standing with him back facing me. He hadn't noticed me come into the clearing. I wasn't very happy with what he thought about Carlisle, so I ran up behind him and threw him to the ground. He rolled over and looked up at me. _Stupid fucking kid! Just like his 'father'._

Obviously he didn't know about my mind reading ability.

"Nice to see you too Edward, or shall I call you Cedric?" He sounded _happy_ to see me, but I knew better.

I ignored his question; I was still pissed off about how he was treating Carlisle. Carlisle had always been a great man.

"There is nothing wrong with Carlisle!!!!! He's a great man and would never do **anything** mean to anybody! So keep your thought to yourself!!!!!" I was screaming in his face.

This was not the best first impression I've made, but this man pissed me off.

"I never said Carlisle wasn't a great man." He sounded so innocent.

"Ya, but you thought it!"

"Oh so _you're the_ mind reading one. I thought that was Kasper."

"His name is **J**asper with a **J**. his not a freaking 'friendly ghost'. And he reads emotions not minds!"

"You've got a temper do you?" _And you're a freak!_

I lunged at him again, but this time he saw it coming and moved out of the way. "I'm. Not. A. Fucking. Freak!"

"Sorry! I'm going to have to work on that whole 'keep you thoughts to yourself' thing. And you're going to work on your temper."

"I'm going to do whatever I want, and right now that happens to be ripping your throat out!"

"Ok! Go ahead." He just stood there. I couldn't believe he was giving me permission to kill him. I was about to jump at him when he spoke again. "But if you do, you'd have nowhere to stay."

"I don't care." I said through gritted teeth.

"What would Carlisle say?"

"He didn't hear what you were thinking about him." I really wanted to kill this man right now.

"Exactly my point! How would he feel if you killed his 'friend'?" I thought about it. I didn't really care, but he did have a point. I'm positive that Carlisle would eventually forgive me, but he wouldn't be very happy about it.

"Fine, show me the way to your house, I mean 'our' house." I was still mad at him, but I decided that my feelings were not going to be the reason I would go back to Forks. I wished Jasper was here, he could help me keep my emotions under control.

Wee were about to head off towards his house, when something he thought earlier popped back into my head. _Why the hell did I change myself for him?_ Right now wasn't the best time to ask, but when would be a good time to ask? Tomorrow? A week from now? After I go to Hogwarts? Should I send a letter so I don't have to do this face to face? No, I was going to ask right now.

"Amos?" I was very hesitant.

"Yes." He seemed very curious.

"Sorry about flipping out on you. I was wondering if I could ask you a something."

"You can ask, but I might not answer."

Ok. Well, when I first walked into the clearing, I read your thought I waited for a reaction, but nothing came. He just kept looking straight ahead. I continued. "Well, you said, in your thoughts, and I quote, 'Why the hell did I change myself for him?' What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well son, can I call you son?"

"Sure since I practically am now, Cedric Diggory, your son. It has to be believable around other people, so we might as well get used to it."

"Anyway, when Carlisle changed, I had no other friends, he was my only friend my entire life." _Even though he's a jack-ass!_ He looked at me wearily to see if I'd heard him. I did.

"He was not!" my rage returned.

"Sorry, but you never met him before he changed. Anyway, when he was changed, I had no other friends. So I dedicated my life to becoming like him, a vampire, so we could be best friends again.

"It took me 7 years, but finally I found someone willing enough to change me. Unfortunately, Carlisle was long gone, and I had no idea where he was. So I made myself a new life's goal, find Carlisle. 3 years after my search for him started, I found him. But he was a changed man, and not just because he wasn't a human anymore. He told me to leave because he needed to be alone. He was ashamed of what he had become. He thought he was a monster, so I left. He contacts me rarely, and now you need me. Just let me tell you, if you throw me away like trash, like your father did, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

…_hope…not like…father…such…waste…_ he was doing better at blocking me out.

"Did you hear that?" He asked me anxiously. I wasn't sure if I should tell him that he was getting better.

I decided that if we were going to live together and be 'family' I was going to be as truthful as I could. "Only bits and pieces," I confessed.

He looked very proud when I said that.

But you do understand that I WILL hunt you down. Is that clear?

"Yes of course. And I really do appreciate you letting me stay with you."

"Oh, you'll be at Hogwarts most of the time anyway. It's like a boarding school. You see me over summer break and Christmas break, which I assume you'll be using to visit your family. Did Carlisle not tell you it was a boarding school?"

"No he didn't. And yes, I probable will visit my family over the break."

"Ready to go now, it's getting light out?"

"One more question?"

"Of course!"

"What do you eat?"

"Blood like all vampires, don't you?

"Oh of course! I just mean human or animal?" I was hoping for him to only eat animals, but it was VERY rare among vampires to be 'vegetarian'.

"Animals." _Carlisle told me about his diet years ago and I told him I would follow. And I have. He was quite proud of my, I must say._

"Ok, no more questions, off we go!"

He started running and I fell into pace behind him. I would have led, because of my extraordinary speed, even for a vampire, but I didn't know the way. So he led us through another dense forest. Fortunately, the rising sun shed some light on the depressing, little forest.


	4. Chapter 4 AN

**AN- I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to everybody! This is just an author's note but I wanted to tell you that even though I decided that I was going to stop my story because I only got like 2 reviews on the last chapter. :'( I honestly cried. I WILL be starting up writing again!!!!! I have to finish up writing a story for school but after that I will write again.**

**I would really like to get some reviews on this giving advice on the story and telling me if you want me to continue. I won't write anymore unless I get at least 5 reviews (or a couple really nice ones)**

**I just want to apologize again for the wait and I really hope that people havn't given up on the story.**

***ROSE***


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not getting very many reviews, and it's getting me really down. ******** .But a huge thanks to Jade Lammourgy for the great review!!!! Please everybody R&R!!**

**EPOV**

We came to a small clearing after running for a couple hours. The house was amazing, it had windows for every wall of the house. It reminded me of the house back in Forks. The inside was even more extraordinary. The main floor had a 73" plasma screen TV, grand piano, and a room dedicated strictly to music. It had 2 walls that were just speakers, 1 wall that was a CD rack and 1 wall that was a window looking out on the forest.

That was just the main floor, the basement had a pool the size of 2 football fields! There was even a hot tub. It was incredible.

The upstairs had a fully stocked library with shelves that went up to the ceiling, which was at least 30 feet high. There was an office with a huge, flat screen computer and pictures that covered every wall. There were pictures of Amos and Carlisle when they were both still human, they looked so happy.

The last room on this floor was a huge walk-in closet filled with all of Amos's clothes. The room was big enough to bed a bedroom, but he filled it with dressers and mounted hooks on the walls and used the room for a closet.

An interesting thing about this house was the fact that there was no kitchen and no bedrooms. It's not like he needed the bedrooms to sleep, or a kitchen to eat, but whoever built the house would have become suspicious if they were building a house without a kitchen or any bedrooms. Unless…

I went to find Amos. He was playing something on the piano. I'd never played the piano in my life. It would be nice to learn sometime. He could teach me on my holiday breaks from Hogwarts.

I hesitantly interrupted his symphony with my question. "Amos?"

"Yes Cedric," he sighed, his hands coming off of the piano keys and resting in his lap. I would have to get used to that name. I was used to being called Edward. Cedric would need some getting used to.

"I was just wondering who you got to build this house. Most people wouldn't find it normal to build a house without a kitchen or any bedrooms. They would find it very suspicious."

"Oh, I built the house."

"By yourself?"

_Piece of cake really. Finding supplies was a little bit harder. It was a good thing that nobody asked any questions or offered help. I don't know what I would have said. _Great, more unnecessary mind reading.

"Well it's a nice house," I told him after an awkward silence.

"We have only one week until your school year starts. We need to get supplies."

"Where would we get supplies for a wizarding school?"

"At wizarding shops of course," he chuckled.

"Where is there a wizarding shop in the human world?"

"Muggle world."

"What?"

"Wizards call humans Muggles."

"Ok, where are we going to find wizarding shops in the _Muggle_ world?"

"Diagon Alley!"

**How'd you like the chapter? I know it's short, but I just wanted to introduce the house. They're going to Diagon Alley next, so if you have any ideas or suggestions for future writing, just put it in a review.**

**Remember to review, even if you hate it. I love constructive criticism, so give me your opinion.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other chapters XOXO! And everybody who didn't, please review this one.**

**Sorry again for the delay of this chapter, but I'll try to get a chapter in every day (or every other day).**

**-Rose-**


End file.
